


To you

by Aesthetic999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic999/pseuds/Aesthetic999





	To you

옌준은 모래 위에 앉았다. 드넓게 펼쳐져있는 투명한 바다 위로 점차 붉은 빛이 퍼져나갔다. 석양빛이 점차 타오르고 있었다. 그의 눈동자는 조금 더 먼 곳을 향해 시선을 옮겨갔다. 항상 저 수평선 너머에 펼쳐져있을 미지의 세계를 동경해왔었다. 누군가 들으면 실없는 생각이라며 코웃음 칠 지도 모르지만 홀로이 품고있는 마음일 뿐이었으니 부끄러울 것도 없었다. 두 눈을 지긋이 감았다가 떴다. 어쩌면, 동경하고자 하는 세계를 이미 거쳐 왔을지도 모를 시원한 여름바다 공기를 한차례 들이마셨다.

 

문득 귓가에 울리는 카메라 셔터 소리에 번뜩 정신을 차렸다. 고개를 돌리니 익숙한 소년이 카메라를 든 채 해맑게 웃고있었다. 며칠 전 자신의 민박집에 들어선, 붙임성 좋고 사진 찍는 것이 취미인 젊은 방랑자였다. 또한 옌준에게는 근 한달 만에 맞이하는 반가운 손님이기도 했다. 카메라와 작은 캐리어를 끌고 무작정 들이닥쳤던 그이의 이름이 아마, 천리농이라고 했었나…….

 

"아, 여기에 있었네요!"

 

리농은 서글서글하게 웃으며 옌준의 빈 옆자리에 앉았다. 그리고 그에게 방금 전 찍은듯한 사진을 보여준다. 옌준은 카메라 화면을 쳐다봤다. 모래사장 위에 앉아 먼 곳을 바라보는 자신의 사진이었다. 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 리농은 자신과 알게된 이후로 매일 자신의 사진을 찍어주곤 했지만, 도무지 누군가의 피사체가 되는 것이 익숙치 않았다.

 

그에게 요청받아서 처음으로 사진이 찍혔을 당시엔 부끄러운 마음에 사진을 지워달라고 말했었다. 리농은 섭섭한 마음을 감추지 않았다. 되게 잘 나왔는데요?라는 말투엔 서운함이 묻어져나왔다. 그러고선 꼭 개인소장을 할 테니 자신이 머무를 동안에만 피사체가 되어달라고 말하였다. 옌준은 고민에 빠졌다. 단순히 사진을 누군가에게 보이느냐, 안 보이느냐에 따른 문제가 아니었다. 가볍게 스쳐지나갈 사람의 흔적과, 그리고 하나의 작품이 되어준다는 그 자체가 부담스러운 마음이 있었고, 타인으로부터 사진에 찍히는 것에 대한 부끄러움도 어느정도 있었기 때문이었다. 그렇다고 그 애절한 눈빛을 피하기는 더더욱 힘들어서 마지못해 허락을 하였다. 대신 부끄러우니 차라리 자신이 의식하지 않을 때에 찍어달라고 하니, 리농은 더할 나위 없이 좋아했었다.

 

"여기는 정말 좋은 곳인 것 같아요."

 

리농은 먼 곳을 바라보며 말했다. 옌준은 작게 고개를 끄덕임으로써 그의 말에 동감을 표했다. 하지만 사람 몇 안되는 조용한 곳이라 고독과 외로움을 못내 이기지 못하고 떠나가는 이들을 수 없이 봤었고, 근방 주민들 중 남은 청년은 저밖에 없었다. 주변 사람들은 걱정 가득한 투로 빨리 험난한 도시 속으로 뛰어들어야 한다며 등을 떠밀고 있었지만 옌준은 정중히 고개를 젓고는 했다. 저는 여기에 남고싶어요라고 의견을 밀어붙힌지도 수 년이 훌쩍 넘었다. 두손 두발 다 들은 이들은 알아서 해라며 성을 냈고 자신은 부모님이 운영하던 민박집을 물려받아 꿋꿋이 이곳에 남아있던 것이었다.

 

동네 주민들은 저를 보며 혀를 찼다. 젊은 놈이 어디에 가서 자리 잡지도 않고, 마땅히 하는 일도 없이 무의미한 인생을 산다며 다그치기도 했다. 무엇보다 여기는 이젠 다 죽아가는 동네라고. 십 여년 전만 해도 관광객들로 가득찼지만, 어느순간 발길이 끊긴지도 오래였다. 하지만 옌준은 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다. 

 

"저 좀 찍어주실래요?"

 

갑작스러운 리농의 부탁은 옌준을 당황하게 만들었다. 사진을 찍더라도 그가 몇 십번 찍었지, 한 번도 제게 사진을 찍어달라고 요구했던 적은 없었기 때문이었다. 아, 저 이런거 잘 못 찍는데…라고 망설이던 옌준의 말은 리농이 카메라를 건네주면서 먹혀들어갔다. 바닷물 쪽으로 열심히 뛰어가던 리농은 이미 바닷물 앞 가까이서 해맑게 웃고있었다. 금방이라도 물살을 타고 저 멀리 흘러갈 것만 같았다. 셔터를 누르는 소리가 무거웠다. 찍힌 사진은 살짝 초점이 나갔지만 리농은 그마저도 흡족해했다. 사진 되게 잘 찍으시네요! 꾸밈 없는 말투였다.

 

가볍게 저녁식사를 마친 후, 밤바다를 보러 나섰다. 한참 아무말 없이 맥주를 홀짝이던 리농은 살짝 취한 모양인지 아까보다 한층 더 붕 뜬 말투로 앞서 얘깃거리를 만들어나갔다.

 

"우리 아직은, 서로에 대해 잘 모르는 것 같아요."

 

옌준은 아무 말 없었다. 리농은 개의치 않고 말을 이어갔다.

 

"저는 말이죠…"

 

리농은 과거의 기억들을 더듬어갔다. 무상감에 시달릴 때즘 구석에 방치 해두고있던 카메라와 함께 무작정 떠난 길이었다. 여행이 끝나면 미련없이 자살할 생각이라고 굳건히 다짐 또한 했다. 굳이 카메라를 들었던 이유는 놓칠 수도 있는 경험들과 추억들을 어딘가에 고스란히 담기 위해서였다. 카메라와 함께 묻혀 추억을 회상하며 저승을 떠돌아 다닐 예정이었다. 그렇게 정처없이 떠돌아 다니면서 쌓이는 것도 있었지만 그와 비례하게 떠나보내야 할 것도 많았다. 리농은 놓쳐야만 했던 소중한 그것들을 고스란히 작은 장치 속에 담아 다녔다.

 

비가 쏟아지던 날이었다. 목적지에 다다르기엔 길이 이미 어둑해져서 주변 민박집에 하루정도 있기로 결심했다. 그니까, 지금 며칠째 머무르고 있는 민박집은 겨우 스쳐지나치는 장소에 불과했던 것이었다. 들어선 집에 자신을 반겼던 이는 멍하니 창문 밖을 바라보던 젊은 청년이었다.

 

옌준은 말이 많은 편은 아니었다. 누군가의 이야기를 듣는 것에 더 익숙해보였고 유독 집 근처에 있는 바다를 보는 것을 좋아했다. 자신이 주변 곳곳을 돌아다니며 구경을 할 동안 그는 집에서 책을 읽거나 그저 잔잔한 바다물결을 바라보고 있었다. 얼핏 누군가를 애타게 기다리는 것처럼 보이기도했고, 금방이라도 저 바다와 동화될 것 같기도했다. 그러다 문득 희열에 찬 표정을 지을때면 마치 바다 너머 그 어느 곳을 진정으로 바라보고 있는 것 같기도 하였다. 아마 그의 옆에 나란히 앉아있을 때였나, 자신도 그가 상상하고 있을 미지의 섬이 떠오를 때까지 먼 곳을 쳐다보곤 했었다.

 

사실 변덕이 심하였던 제 마음은 어느새부턴가 오랜 방황 끝에 다시 그 어딘가, 그 누군가에게 머무르고 싶어했었고, 마침 운명이였던듯 '우연히' 마주한 그는 이상할 정도로 특별하게 다가왔다. 첫눈에 반했다라는 말이 어울릴 것이다. 그래서 비록 죽기 전이라도, 살아가는 나날 동안엔 놓치기 싫은 마음에 매일 빠짐없이 사진을 찍어나갔다고, 리농은 고백을 했다.

 

옌준은 어둠으로 적셔진 검은 물 위에 조그맣게 물든 샛노란 달빛을 보고있었다. 리농은 대놓고 저에 대한 특별한 감정을 알렸다. 그럼에도 너무 심각하게 생각하지는 말아달라고, 웃으며 말을 끝냈다. 아마 받아주지 않는다면 그는 내일 아침 일찍 떠날 것이다. 어느정도 짐을 싼 흔적들을 어제 저녁에 몰래 보았으니까. 그는 그저 스쳐지나가는, '그래도 누구들보단 특별할지도 모를' 한 사람이 될 것이었다. 마지막 목적지에 다다르면 죽을지도 모를 운명이기도 했고.

 

옌준은 숨을 깊게 들이키다가 길게 내쉬었다. 어쨌거나, 이제는 자신의 이야기를 해야할 차례인 것만 같았다. 도무지 갈피가 잡히지 않는 자신의 마음을 보다 더 솔직하게 전해야했다. 겨우 말문을 열었다. 자신은 태생부터 겁쟁이었다고 하니 그가 빤히 쳐다보는 시선이 느꼈다. 옌준은 그럼에도 당황하지 않고 계속해서 말을 이어나갔다.

 

"스쳐지나간 사람들을 여기서 항상 기다려요. 혹시나 다시 돌아올지도 모르니까.."

 

그래서 이번에도 놓친다면.. 또 그리워할지도 모르죠. 옌준의 말을 조용히 듣고 있던 리농은 자리에 일어나더니 옌준의 손을 잡고서 일으켰다. 리농은 발걸음을 빨리했다. 옌준은 어디가냐는 물음 대신 그의 발걸음을 맞추려 노력했다.

 

눈을 떠보니 해가 중천에 떠있었고, 옆자리는 비워져있었다. 떠났구나, 제대로 된 인사조차 하지 못하고 놓쳤구나, 싶었다. 그래도 혹시나, 마지막 흔적이라도 남겼을까봐 방을 뒤지기 시작했고 베개맡에서 사진 한 장을 주웠다. 어제 낮에 자신이 찍어주었던 해맑은 웃음이 가득한 그의 사진이었다. 그리고 그 뒷편에 쓰여져있는 짧은 메모.

 

[저는 가까이에서 머물고 있을게요]

 

옌준은 무작정 밖으로 달려나갔다. 리농은 옌준이 항상 자리하고있던 그 곳에 앉아있었다. 숨을 헐떡이는 옌준이 가까이 왔음을 느낀 리농은 입을 열었다.

 

"놓치기 싫으면 붙잡아요. 안 갈게요."

 

그는 옌준의 손을 꼭 붙잡았다. 어쩌면 이 세상에서 없어질지도 모르니까, 더 보고싶을지도 모르는데. 옌준은 아득하게만 보였던 섬이 점차 솟아오름을 느꼈다. 리농은 희열에 찬 그의 눈동자를 빤히 쳐다보며 환하게 웃었다.

 

"같이 갈래요?"  
"..같이 죽는거에요?"

 

리농은 웃음을 지으며 고개를 저었다. 목적지가 바꼈어요. 죽음으로부터 당신에게로.


End file.
